Contrast In Symphony
by DukeyBoy
Summary: Harry Potter is in detention with a certain Slytherin guy.Bit of an OOC Draco VERY weird plot XD R&R?


-1Contrasting Symphony.

A heavy breeze started up outside the window, Harry gasped at the chill that entered the confines of the dusky corridor. He paced silently, hugging himself with his bony arms. He as yet had not managed to gain weight this term, still undernourished from the summer at Privet Drive.

It hadn't been a particularly bad summer in the way of Dudley's bullying - he had been away at camp - _Lot of good that's going to do_ - but being home alone with Vernon and Petunia had been bad enough.

Waiting for the detention was killing him. He had no idea when Professor Flitwick would decide to let him in, or what they would be doing. He hoped that it wouldn't be too bad, he had heard that his detentions were pretty easy in the way of work. With any luck this one would be no different.

Within a few minutes, the door had been opened, and Flitwick had beckoned him in, flicking his wand at a small pile of books across the room, causing them to scatter across the floor.

"Come along Harry, just lines today, and a little cleaning work." He smiled at him, gesturing the mess he had made on the flag-stone flooring. "You will have one other student joining you, since you _both_ happened to forget your homework. I will expect that by the end of this evening also."

With this short statement, Professor Flitwick sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry sighed and got to work picking up the books, then paused. He didn't know the lines Flitwick wanted written. He was about to go out of the door to shout after him, when he took a glance at the chalkboard at the head of the vast classroom. He groaned. The two names on the board were almost like the antithesis of each other, even as words. One flamboyant, the other somewhat drab.

_Harry Potter _and _Draco Malfoy._ He had detention with that narcissistic, egotistical, self-involved bastard?

"Great," Harry groaned again, pulling an expression of pure revulsion.

"It's okay, I don't have any feelings." Draco smirked as he walked into the room, his bag slung over his shoulder, and tie loose. His platinum blonde hair was dishevelled for once,

He never did seem to adhere to the rules out of regular lesson time. Harry did, it didn't matter that they weren't in the lesson at the time, it was simple courtesy to dress properly in a detention or in the presence of a tutor. Harry voiced this to his rival, scowling slightly.

"Do you see him in the room now Potter?" Malfoy cut him off, still wearing that never ending smirk plastered across his face like a Harlequin. He threw his bag onto a desk and looked up at the board.

"Ooo we get lines? Anything else?" He asked, keeping civil for once.

"Yeh, we gotta clean up Flitwick's mess over there." Harry answered offhandedly. He leant against the desk and raised his eyebrows at the blonde in front of him. "Well? You haven't done anything yet, get to it."

This was just received by a snort of laughter. "Do it yourself. I don't work." Draco actually laid himself back on one of the desks. "I'm tired." He muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head on his arms which were behind his head.

Harry laughed, honestly amused by this blatant display of disrespect that seemed so unlikely of the Slytherin. He himself would never do something so stupid, the Professor could walk back in at any moment, but he was quite happy to let Malfoy get into more trouble.

He shrugged and flicked his messy black hair away from his eyes. It often strayed there, and he always trimmed it, only resulting in a spurt of growth the following morning.

"So how did the Golden Boy manage to get himself in detention?" Another smirk from the Slytherin, his eyes still closed, but his head slightly turned in the direction in which he knew Harry to be.

"What's it to you?" Harry glared, then quickly stopped, remembering that the boy had his eyes closed.

"Homework. Same as you." His turn to sneer this time, bending down to pick up another book from the scattered pile. He placed it on the desk neatly and reached for another, mindless of the eyes that watched him from across the room.

Draco was bored. He liked to watch people when he was bored. It unnerved people most of the time, but it appeared that Boy-Wonder was immune to it. He scowled silently, sighing. He shrugged his

shoulders then swung his legs over the edge of the desk, standing up. "I'm going." He said, grabbing his bag.

Harry whirled round, a look of supreme annoyance on his face. "No! You can't leave!" He quickly crossed the room, standing in front of the door, backed up against it. Sure it was childish, but how was it fair for Malfoy to leave him with all the work?

"You're gonna stop me by standing in the way of the door?" Draco asked with a bored expression, pulling out his wand. "Need I remind you that we are _wizards_ Potter?"

He suddenly started laughing, honestly laughing at him. His hands resting against the desks beside him. He seemed suddenly struck by a complete and utter _fit_ of laughter. Harry eyed him with trepidation.

"You okay Malfoy?" He asked nervously, taking a step towards the boy, who by now was entering his third bout of hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow at him, standing right in front if him now, bending down so that he could see the hidden face of the Slytherin.

Harry frowned, chewing his lip as he reached forward, actually gripping the jaw of the pale boy in front of him, inclining his head up. He flinched back slightly, expecting to be hit, or at least a curse to fired at him on the sly.

But nothing happened, Malfoy's laughter had died down a little, but he still shuddered with quiet, whispering sobs. Tears had even begun to stream down from his closed eyes, staining his cheeks with salted water.

"Seriously, calm the fuck down Malfoy." Harry was getting worried now, this was just weird. He had to be fucking with him. No one laughed like this for no reason. He shook his head, a crease forming on his brow as his frowned deepened. Then he grinned.

"You calm down or.. Or…" He suddenly lost the threat. He had one, right on the tip of his tongue, but it appeared to have gone for a walk. _So long! Nice to meet you, see you next weekend Harry!_ The thought caused a sudden burst of laughter to escape from him. The pureblood's laughter seemed to be contagious.

It certainly was a pleasant sound, Harry caught himself thinking, but far from causing the cry of disgust most would expect, this simply made Harry laugh more. He had fallen onto his knees, gasping for air, beside the blonde that had fallen mere moments before.

"What… The hell… Is…." Harry tried to question Draco, gasping for air.

"Going on?" Draco finished, a frown appearing on his face as he began to hold his sides in pain. It hurt to laugh too much he found, but he couldn't stop. Somehow he had never discovered this, how was that possible? It wasn't stopping,

It was as though they had been drugged, or had a spell cast on them. He began to groan with the pain, unable to stop the hysterical laughter, his pale, perfect face marred with deep frown lines simultaneously with grin lines.

Harry nodded, he too hit the pain stage, curling his legs up and moaning in agony. Or maybe it was exaggerated pain, but it sure felt bad to him. He reached forward, groping for Malfoy's shoulder.

"Someone… Weasleys!" He suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening with realisation. He turned to his

'nemesis' and smiled, smiled at him. Smiled with intent.

"We have to get them, Mal-- Draco." He grinned, the last shivers of laughter leaving him. He watched as a smile dawned on the white face of Draco Malfoy. Then a nod.

"Let's do it. Truce? Temporary of course." Draco added with a smirk, a conspiring smirk. He shook the other adolescent's hand, sealing the mostly unspoken deal. Both of them had calmed down by now - they had only entered the room fifteen minutes before, the 'mysterious' laughter lasting for ten of them.

Simultaneously, they shook hair from their respective eyes, then both eyed each other weirdly, as though the other had mimicked them. _Weird…_ was the thought that followed, echoing through both minds.

Ebony versus ivory.

Blonde versus brunette.

Tanned versus pallid.

Within minutes, the pair had composed themselves, moving towards the door. They paused, realising that they had yet to come up with any form of plan. This almost set them off laughing again, but they remembered - they had overcome whatever 'curse' had been placed upon them.

"We could return the prank…?" Draco offered. They had been thinking for a solid five minutes, coming up with sweet _fuck all_. His suggestion received a head shake from Harry, and of course the obligatory frown of 'What the fuck kind of idea is that?!'

Malfoy shrugged. "Well you haven't come up with anything either!" He exclaimed, frowning in annoyance.

Then it dawned on him. He hated the entire idea, but he knew it would kick up a fuss. It was would such confusion in their tiny brains. He shuddered, but smirked to himself. For it to work, Harry had to be just as surprised as those Weasel Twins.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked interrogatively. "You got something?!" He grinned hopefully, but his face fell as the blonde-haired guy shook his head. "Oh.." He muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

"Fuck it. Do we really need to exact revenge on them Potter?" Draco asked, an expression of annoyed boredom ghosting across his face. "I doubt we could surprise them anyway." He lied. He knew exactly how to get them, them _all_.

Harry shook his head and stood up. "No I guess not. We've finished here, so I guess we can just go.." He said, sighing. He got to his feet and went to the door, flicking the handle down.

It opened with a creak, and he pulled it fully open, stepping though it. He swung his bag over his shoulder and looked left and right, not seeing anyone. Strange, the twins usually stuck around for the aftermath of their pranks. He shrugged yet again, it must have been the six or seventh time that hour.

Draco smirked as he followed Harry out of the door, specially staging himself to look a certain way.

He brushed his hair across his forehead, creating a further dishevelled look and glanced around. _He_ spotted Fred and George, hiding behind a stature just to the right of the door. He smirked and caught up with Harry, slipping his arm round his waist, pulling him into a sort of hug.

"That, Harry, was amazing. Much better than last time.." He winked and suddenly kissed his cheek. "Til next week babe." And with that he disappeared into a 'secret' opening that led to the dungeons, leaving a stunned Harry, and a pair of gob-smacked twins.

Those twins burst from behind the statue with looks of disgust on their faces. "Harry! What the hell were you doing with Malfoy!?" They asked at the same time, almost tripping over each other as they attempted to run up to the black-haired, green-eyed boy.

"I--" was all Harry could say, confused as hell. He was left staring after the blonde, watching as the curtain waved against the darkness.

"Nothing!" He shouted, wiping his face fiercely, a frown on his face.

That was all there was. No great battle of wits between the Weasley twins, no battle of brains versus - well stupidity between Ron and Hermione, no great war between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Oh no. It was much deeper than that. Much smaller. This is what it came down to.

Those two names on the chalkboard.

_Harry Potter_ and _Draco Malfoy_.

Blonde versus brunette.

Tanned versus pallid.

Ebony versus ivory.


End file.
